


Todd's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Eggplant, Erotica, F/M, Food Porn, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Improvised Sex Toys, Incel - Freeform, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Pictures, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Vegetables, Voyeurism, cucumber, disorientation, technically, unconventional anal plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Todd takes his revenge on a bitchy coworker.Yes, this is suppose to be just porn.
Relationships: Todd/Jennifer
Kudos: 93





	Todd's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I read this erotica a while ago, but I couldn't ever find it again, so I decided to rewrite it. I do not enjoy things like this in real life, and you shouldn't be doing this in real life. Please don't do this in real life. This is just a fantasy. I know this is disgusting, but I really needed it out of my system. If you find this, have fun with it. I know my writing style is dry, but hopefully you'll enjoy.
> 
> This story has rape, so if you find that triggering, do not read this.

“God, she’s such a bitch,” thought Todd as he scanned and bagged his customer's groceries. The store was almost closing and they both had the night shift. There were only a few customers left in the store, so she rudely shoved the cash register position to him and left to announce the store’s closing. She always left the harder job to him and had a nasty attitude about it. Like she was better than him. As if.

“Attention all customers,” Jennifer’s voice blared through the speakers, making him almost rip the bag he was grabbing off the rack, “the store will be closing in 5 minutes. Please bring all final purchases to the checkout. Thank you.”

Even her voice was so bitchy, with a high pitch whine. Just hearing it increased his hatred for her, and he slapped the customers items into the bag and growled out a, “Thank you for shopping here today.” The customer left the store in a hurry and the next one cautiously stepped in front of him. After he had finished the last customer in the store, he went to customer services to meet with his irresponsible coworker.

She was the assistant manager of his shift, yet she never did any of the closing tasks. It was always the same every time. He would have to do all the mind numbing work like cleaning and restocking the aisle, taking out the trash and everything else while she cashiered and flirted with the customers. Honestly, he believed that’s how she got that assistant manager position in the first place, by flirting with the store’s manager. It was supposed to be his position, but when he walked into the office, the dazed look and scent of Jennifer’s perfume told him everything he needed to know about what was on his boss’s mind.

“Well, it’s time to leave. I’ll wait at the door for you to finish turning off the lights.” She flipped her brown hair behind her shoulder and headed to lock the front doors. She walked with her hips moving back and forth hypnotically, which normally would arouse Todd, but he was at his breaking point.  
Dutifully checking that the store was ready for tomorrow’s employees, he shut off the lights and went to the back door. She was leaning against the door frame, coffee cup in one hand, still trying to show off her curves. 

She was truly sexy, having a large chest, skinny waist and a beautifully round bubble butt. The fact that she always wore tight and revealing tops helped accentuate her breasts, while mini skirts that barely followed their work dress code showed off her long, creamy legs. Too bad she had such a bad personality, the bitch, or Todd would’ve tried to get with her.

“What took you so long?” she asked with an annoyed tone. I should be the one annoyed, thought Todd, if you had actually done your job, then you wouldn’t have needed to wait so long. He knew he couldn’t vocalize this, though, he would lose his job. One sabotaging comment from this kiss ass, and he would have to find some place else to work.

“Well, stunned silent? I know I’m gorgeous, thank you. I’ll be going. See you Monday, toodles!” she bounced off, literally, with her breasts and butt moving in synchronization with every step she took.

He fumed the entire time he drove home. Thank god he finally had the weekend to rest away from her, but he knew he couldn’t waste it on going out. His face stretched into a grin as he thought about it. He had a project to complete. One he had been planning for a long, long time. This was the final weekend he needed before he could put his plan into action and it was going to be good. 

He double checked the bag in the back of his closet, making sure that it had everything he needed, which included two keys. It had taken him so long to get these keys, which was a copy of the store’s skeleton key and a copy of Jenny’s car key, both stolen from the irresponsible coworker. It took him two weeks to find a perfect time for her to “lose” her keys only to turn up under some storage boxes. All these items were in preparation for Todd’s Revenge on her. 

He took out the steps to his plan and started reviewing and revising it. This plan only took so long to form because he needed to become familiar and memorize the store’s layout and especially the locations of the security cameras. Every day while he did his unnecessarily long list of tasks, he searched for the locations. There would be one camera at the register that was important to his plan. He couldn’t get caught, after all.

Packing everything he needed into his bag for work, he couldn’t help but smirk. Jennifer would finally get what she deserved for being such a slutty bitch.

\---  
The weekend was a blur, time mostly spent sketching out the floor plan and marking the cameras over and over, just to prove to himself that he knew the locations. As he waited to leave for his shift, he checked over his bag three more times. He couldn’t stop pacing around his small home, trying to get all his nervous energy off. Todd had to make sure Jenny wouldn’t be able to tell anything was off.  
On the drive to the store he placed a small pill into his pocket. This little drug will dissolve into any liquid and knock anyone out for half a day. It would take an hour to process through Jennifer’s system and leave her completely defenseless when Todd wanted it.

He spent his four hours quietly working through restocking and helping customers while keeping an eye on Jenny. Every time he saw her, she was with a customer. No, not helping them. She would lead them on with few light strokes on their back, then disappear into the backroom to hide and drink her coffee. 

While she was distracting a particularly clingy man, Todd headed into the backroom. Her cup was glittering obnoxiously in the middle of the table, completely unprotected. It wasn’t hard to slip the drug in and replace the lid without ever looking like the table was touched. As he left out of the room, Jennifer entered with a rude shove at him. 

“What are you in here for? You should be restocking the soup!”

Todd crossed his arms and just stared at her, as if she could say anything about slacking off. He was so excited for tonight.

“I went to piss. You have a problem with that?”

She glided to the table and snatched her coffee cup with a huff of annoyance.

“Just go.”

Todd did, but not before watching her take a long sip of her drink. The sound was so satisfying, especially knowing what would come after. 

Half way through the last hour, headaches would start emerging in Jenny’s head, causing her to retreat to the breakroom, exactly where Todd wanted her. 

Each closing customer was treated with increasing enthusiasm, until everyone was gone. With vigour he never had before, he closed up the store. When he finished cleaning the aisle, he walked through the vegetables section, picking up a thick eggplant and a curved cucumber. Finally, he was able to enter the backroom. 

“Are you good?” Todd asked with false concern at the drooping figure at the table. It was clear the drug was working, but she wasn’t out yet.

“Hrggg, headac-” 

And she was out just like that.

He pulled her limp body over the circular table, spreading her limbs out in different directions. Her skin was so smooth and soft, and Todd felt his way around her body while posing her. *Click* he snapped a photo of her vulnerable body, nearly drooling. He could do whatever he wanted...

Sliding his hands under her shirt, he roughly ground his palms into the flesh on her stomach. Just feeling the surface of her skin made him so hard. He lifted her shirt up to her head to reveal nothing underneath. Of course there was no bra, the slut.

Her naked breasts were delicious. They were firmly round and her small pink nipples stood up in the cold air conditioning. He trailed his hands up and grasped one tit in his left hand. It fit perfectly in his palm and he gave it a few squeezes, simply enjoying the feeling of her body. His right hand followed onto the other breast, but focused on her nipple instead. He rolled the small bud, and crushed it between his thumb and forefinger. That was for taking my position, he thought. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, messing with it harshly, the skin turning a darker pink from the abuse.  
He amused himself for a while, flicking at them and watching them bounce back. Then, he reached into his bag for his phone and two clothespins. After taking a few more pictures from some artistic angles, he clipped the clothespins firmly onto her nipples. It was a small gift for her to find tomorrow.

Todd moved down to her skirt next. He couldn’t be bothered to remove it, just flipped it up so that her lacy panties were revealed. They were quickly pulled down and her bright pussy stared back at Todd. She was cleanly shaved, and there was a slight sheen to her hole, as if playing with her tits had turned her on. 

He brought out the vegetables that he had grabbed from out front, but not after getting a few pictures of her sex, and her overall body in this compromising position. Choosing the eggplant, he positioned it at her exposed pussy and started pushing it in, the thicker end first. She moaned, causing Todd to freeze, but she was still out cold. What are you going to do now, ruined by an eggplant? He thought maliciously.

The entire 12 inches of eggplant were slowly swallowed by her lips and Todd groaned. He wished he was the eggplant, but he would wait till later. The stretch from the thickness of the eggplant meant work was slow, but that just made it all the sexier. Once the full vegetable was worked in, he pulled it back out. He wanted to fuck her loose with it. Putting all his anger into each thrust, Jenny was pumped by the purple vegetable, which glistened from her pussy juice. Once satisfied with how sloppily the eggplant slid out, he gave one last shove, the eggplant reaching deeper than before, completely engulfed. He couldn’t wait until she found her vegetable child.

He rolled her over next, for easier access to her asshole. It was a tiny pucker, pink and inviting. At this point his dick was so hard, that it hurt, every movement causing it to rub against his pants. He finally released it from its cloth cage and gave it a few tugs. He was so close. He enjoyed the feeling of his cock smoothing against her crack and eventually made his way against her hole. He had an average 5 inches, but it didn’t matter. He thrusted hard, her body sliding on the table. He came embarrassingly quickly after only a few thrusts, but he made sure his cum was stuffed deep in her colon. Grabbing the cucumber, he gave an unforgiving shove and plugged his seed and locked it in her body.

After a few more snaps from his phone camera, he roughly pulled her clothing back to its proper places and started to clean. Lifting her body easily, he gave a smile towards the security camera, before leaving out the back and dropping her on the ground near her car. He opened it up with the copy key he had created and pulled her body in, placing her in a seated position. She was a little disheveled, and he went to adjust his pants. Then, he pulled the seatbelt over her body. Safety first. 

He continued his work in cleaning up his tracks. The night was immensely satisfying, and his dick was still throbbing, remember her tight body. He broke into the security room where the cameras recorded everything with the skeleton key and copied the file for the breakroom into the flash drive he brought. He spent little time deleting all the footage involving him and replaced it with empty decoys. Todd caught his flushed face in the reflection of the dark screens and couldn’t help but smirk at himself. The night was so successful.  
He drove away in the silent night, clutching the precious flash drive. He would be enjoying this night for so much longer.

\---  
Jennifer awoke with a lingering headache, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She felt… full somehow. Full and sore. What had happened? A co-worker pulled into the parking spot a few spots away and she forced herself to go through what happened. She couldn’t remember anything! The worker left her car, giving her a strange stare as he walked past. She put down her car mirror to see herself looking as if she was drinking all night, bags under her eyes, smeared makeup, and knotted hair.

After doing some fixing, she went to undo her seatbelt, feeling something on her chest. Through her shirt she saw an outline of what seemed to be… clothespins? She was suddenly aware of the pinching on her chest. It almost felt numb, as if it has been on for a long time. She reached under her shirt, opening the pin without much care, but the blood rushing back into her nipple was even more painful than having it on. She breathed harshly, the nipple standing out of her shirt now. She stretched back, hoping to alleviate the pain, but it only rubbed the sore nipple against the shirt, bringing more pain. 

Carefully, she reached under to remove the other pin, bracing herself this time. With how long she sat there, breathing in and out in preparation for the pain, she didn’t notice when another car pulled in. She finally took off the other pin, sucking in a large breath and sitting back into the chair. Chest still heaving, she noticed the new coworker, who was watching her with her hand under her shirt and now stared at her pert nipples.

The day was only getting worse. To cover up her strange behavior, she left her car, pretending nothing strange happened. She tried to do her typical walk, hips swinging, but it was so awkward today. She was sore and it felt like she needed to poop. The first coworker was waiting at the door for her to unlock it, and she gave him a tense nod as she opened it. 

The bathroom was her first destination. Choosing the largest stall, she took a seat on the toilet and began pushing. Something large began to come out. It was strangely smooth and she thought through all the digestive diseases she knew, trying to figure out what was going on. She kept going, pushing until she got a cramp, but whatever it was, it kept coming out. Was it a tapeworm? Could parasites be this thick? Worried, she turned to look, only to find something large and green. In panic, she pushed harder, the entire length finally coming out. It was a cucumber? What had happened last night?

Even tho ugh the cucumber was out, the strange fullness was still there. What was going on? She tried pushing a few more times before she felt a pain in her abdomen. It was coming from her middle and very slowly, she looked down. There was something purple in her vagina. She pushed to get it out, but it just wasn’t working. With a sigh, she leaned back onto the toilet and spread her legs for better access. She reached her fingers up and pulled at it. The purple thing was slimy from her vagina, like some sort of alien egg, and gripping the small bulb was difficult.

Just like the cucumber, it took a while to get out. It was even harder this time. Whatever the thing was was thicker inside her. With one painful stretch, the eggplant was out. Did she go out last night? This wasn’t the type of thing she would get into, how did it happen? No matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn’t puzzle out how the vegetables got in her, or whatever had happened last night. She couldn’t leave the store though, the others would be suspicious, so she beared the soreness and headed to work. 

As she left, her co-worker, Todd, entered the restroom. He gave her a knowing smile as he passed her by and she didn't know why, but she shivered.


End file.
